oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Farquaad
'''Farquaad '''is an enemy of Shrek and one of the most important villains Ben fights. Background summary of shrek 1 Prior to the series, he helped the Illuminati attack the Tower of Swag in order to steal the Omnitrix. However, he was unable to. Along with a mysterious shadow, he attempted to rob a bank, but was stopped by Baumann. Farquaad first met Ben when he attacked a screening of Shrek 4 and was fought off. They continued to clash. At one point, Farquaad briefly got the Omnitrix, but caused it to malfunction. He was defeated by JK Simmons, who retrieved the Omnitrix, taking it from Ben for repairs. History OMC In How Eatle Saved Christmas, Farquaad mobilized the Knights of Duloc and Damn Commie Society to destroy Christmas. He was transformed into an ogre by Shockpickle. In I Dream of Eatle, Farquaad entered Ben's dream to try and take him down from the inside. He was eventually defeated by Ben and removed by Shrek. In AmpFibian is Special, he teamed up with Doctor Animo to erase all onion DNA from the world. He destroyed AmpFibian, but was defeated by Eatle, who sent him blasting off. In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, Farquaad summoned his past and future selves to help him destroy onions throughout time. Despite the appearance of four more Farquaads, he was stopped by the Bens and the other Farquaads were sent back to their times. Farquaad was then killed by Toepick, revealing that his human appearance had been an ID mask, and that he has been an ogre since being transformed. In Shadow Dancing, he was brought to the present from the moment before his death by Evil Maltruant and Buamann. However, Ben Donkey Kong destroyed their machine, sending him back. In Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp, his ghost was released from the Omnitrix by zombie Knights, where it had been trapped since his death. He fought Ben and Gaben, and was ultimately trapped again by Alien X. FA In He Floats Among Us, he was revived by Lord Transyl. At first, he stole Ben's body using the DNA in the Omnitrix, but eventually gained his own body when Ben took his back. He then made a deal with Obama that allowed him to escape. In Ben 10,000 Returns Again, he used an Ultimizer to become Ultimate Farquaad and travel to the end of time. There, he killed Paradox and attempted to kill Eon, but was stopped by Ben. In Chaos and Serenity, he assembled the other dreks and a massive Knight army and tried to destroy Baumannville. He was stopped by Ultimate Way Big, who threw him into the sun, destroying the Ultimizer. In The Masters of Swag, he attacked the Masters of Swag, but was defeated by Ultimate Gravattack. In Farquaad's Gift, he sought Ben's help when his resurrector malfunctioned, but found Quaad Ben instead. He was later defeated by Onionlayer. In The End of OMC, his original body was revived by Ultimate The Worst to find Ra'ad. TAOO In Obama's John Lithgoween, he tried to crash Giorgio's Shrekoween party, but was stopped by John Lithgow. Personality Farquaad is a nasty man who lusts for power by any means necessary and doesn't care what he needs to do or hurt to get it. Appearances OMC *How Eatle Saved Christmas *I Dream of Eatle *AmpFibian is Special *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Shadow Dancing *Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp *A Quaad in Time (flashback) *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc (flashbacks) FA *He Floats Among Us *Ben 10,000 Returns Again *Chaos and Serenity *The Masters of Swag *PastSex/SwagSounds (past) *Farquaad's Gift *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (past) *The End of OMC (original body) TAOO *Obama's John Lithgoween Gallery Ghostquaad.png|Ghost Past Farquaad.png|Past Futurequaad.png|FA (OMC) Farquaad (UA).png|UAF/OV Ultimate Ben.png|Ultimate Ben disguise Past Farquaad FA.png|OMC (FA) Very Past Farquaad.png|Past (FA) Trivia *Farquaad appeared in a teaser for season 3 holding Ben's dead body. *An alternate version of Farquaad called Nega Farquaad was mentioned in An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA as working with the Mad Illuminati to destroy dimensional walls. *Farquaad won a 2015 Layer Award for best villain See Also *Ultimate Farquaad *Goodquaad *Mad Farquaad Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Shrek Villains Category:Drek Category:Arc Villains Category:Shrek characters Category:Revived Category:Layer Award Winners